1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package, and more particularly to a package specially adapted to systematically receive ornamental light bulbs.
2. Description of Related Art
Ornamental light bulbs are very popular especially during holidays. Manufactures constantly introduce various new types of strings of bulbs in different shapes.
For easy packing, transportation and display of the ornamental bulbs, the strings of bulbs are normally placed on an adapted frame and packed in a paper box. Therefore, merchants can easily display the strings of bulbs to clients. As shown in FIG. 8, a string configuration for a string of bulbs structure is shown wherein the string for the bulbs is a net, which can be hung directly on a wall or roof. Sockets (96) of the bulbs (94) are electrically connected by wires (90). To reinforce the strength of the ornamental light bulb, a metal wire (92) is used to support the wire (90). However, because of the unique structure of this string configuration of ornamental bulbs, they cannot be boxed properly and checked easily. Normally, ornamental light bulbs of this kind put on a reel and packaged in a box, so it is not easy for a person to check whether there are any defective bulbs (94) or to display to customers, because when the ornamental light bulb net is displayed, it will expand up to 10 square meters (10 m.sup.2).
An improved package for the net configuration of ornamental light bulbs is necessary to overcome the defects of conventional packing methods.